


Sammy Dreams

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Language, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Sam is shocked to hear about your secret from Dean. Well, not shocked so much as sad that he didn’t see it. Lucky for him you plan to make it up to him.





	Sammy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Week twelve and here we are. I hope you enjoy. As always errors are my own, gif found on google, and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Sam was still researching what had been killing people in town when the roar of the Impala rattled the hotel window. He could pick out both you and Dean’s voices but from the way it sounded it was not a pleasant conversation, well at least not for you. He sighed shutting the computer knowing that research, at least for tonight, was over with.

    The door swung open and you walked in wrapped in a black trench coat with a bag on your arm. Your hair was done up in an intricate updo and you were wearing makeup and your glasses were gone, “Just shut up Dean.”

     Dean chuckled sitting the bags down from the grocery store where Dean had made a beer run, “Oh come on Sweetheart, it’s funny.”

     “Fuck you,” you responded by slamming the bathroom door shut. Dean turned with a chuckle pulling out the beer and passing one to Sam.

     “What’s gotten into Y/N?” Sam asked taking the beer Dean offered as he watched his brother flop down on the bed flipping on the television.

     “Well, I’ll wait until she comes out but basically she wasn’t interviewing any witnesses or whatever she claimed she was doing,” Dean huffed a lazy smirk on his lips as if he was remembering something.

     “Where was she then? It’s almost midnight and she’s been gone for four hours?” Sam asked slightly worried where you had run off to.

     “I do have a personal life beyond hunting or you two you know, Sammy,” you spit as you came from the bathroom. You looked more like yourself now with your hair brushed out and your glasses sitting on your nose wearing an old Nirvana t-shirt and shorts. You ignored Dean and walked to the bag grabbing a beer for yourself.

    “I know that Y/N,” Sam defended himself. “Will one of you please tell me what the hell I’m missing?”

      “Y/N’s an amateur stripper. Pretty damn good one too,” Dean smile as he answered nonchalantly.

      “What?” “Dean!” Sam and you called out at the same time. Before Sam turned to you, “Is that true?”

      “Sam, you both know I’m a shit hustler. This I’m good at and it gives us some cash just like your pool games do  **don’t make it into a big deal**.”

     “You’re a stripper?” Sam asks in disbelief as Dean sits up.

     “ **I’ll never unsee that** , Y/N. So it’s kind of a big deal,” Dean chuckled before as you collapsed on the bed beside him facing Sam.

     “You’re the one who kept looking Dean! In fact, I’m pretty sure you’re the dude who slipped me the one hundred dollar bill.”

     “Well, dammit Y/N you looked amazing how was I supposed to pass that up? I feel bad Sammy missed it.”

     Sam remained quiet staring between his brother and you. That little confession was nowhere near what he expected to hear from you, not that you weren’t beautiful. Sam and Dean had talked many times about how beautiful you were. Sam ignored you and Dean as you continued arguing before he finally stood up looking down at you, “So do you do this every time we go someplace with a strip club?”

    You shrugged drinking your beer, “If they have an amateur night or they’re willing to pay me for the night. I promise I’m careful Sammy.”

     Sam nodded sitting back down gulping down the rest of his beer before quickly grabbing another one. Dean looked up with mischief in his eyes before leaning over and whispering to you causing your eyes to go wide before a small smile played on your lips. Sam tried his best to ignore you both and process this. He didn’t know how he felt about it but he knew for sure that he agreed with Dean. He was sorry he missed it.

    “Sammy?” you called bringing him out of his daze. You walked over and straddled his lap and he was suddenly very thankful that the chair didn’t have hand rests. “How about I give you and Dean a private show?”

      Sam looked at Dean who was only nodding enthusiastically before he looked back at you licking his lips, “Fuck yes.”

      You bit your bottom lip before standing up slipping the old t-shirt from your body revealing a black lacy bra before you slowly climbed back into Sam’s lap. You smiled leaning forward until your mouth was inches from his ear. Your voice suddenly seductive, “Remember Sammy no touching.”

      “Fuck!” Sam breathed as he tried to focus.

      “Sam,” Dean called but the younger Winchester ignored him focusing on Y/N as she rolled her hips grinding her core against his growing arousal. “Sam. Sam, wake up!”

       Sam shot forward almost hitting his head on the roof of the Impala when he looked over to see Dean staring at him with a trademark smirk that Sam scoffed at taking a deep breath before looking back to find you asleep in the back seat.

      “Must’ve been a hell of a dream from the noises you were making, Sammy,” Dean chuckled before turning his attention back to the miles of highway before them.

      “Shut up,” Sam growled trying desperately to force the images of you giving him a lap dance out of his head. He took a deep breath and looked out the window hoping the lust he felt for you would go away.

      “Yes, Sammy, please don’t stop,” you suddenly murmured breathlessly from the back seat causing Sam to blush and Dean to chuckle.

      “Well, I guess we’re getting two rooms when we stop,” Dean laughed as Sam looked back at you once more. Sam couldn’t disagree with his brother on that one. This dance had been going on long enough and he was more than ready to make those dreams of you into a reality, and by the sound of it, you certainly were too.


End file.
